


Don't Touch That Dial

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: Shitty was expecting just a quiet weekend after a long week. That was until he gets a call from Bitty and realizes that this call was not on purpose, what he gets is his two close friends getting at it. All he wanted to do is relax, but now he has the best gossip ever learned.





	

It was supposed to be a quiet evening for Shitty, after a long, tiresome week of studying he is finally able to relax and enjoy the few days of freedom the weekend allows him.

He’s sitting on his bed scrolling through movies he could watch for tonight and suddenly his phone lights up. He turns his attention towards it, he sees the caller ID displaying “Itty Bitty Pie Man”, knowing that it’s Bitty calling him.

“Hey there, Bitty, long time no talk! How’s Providence going for you? Is Jack treating you right, you’d tell me if he wasn’t treat you-” He’s suddenly caught off guard by a loud moan.

He remains silent, completely still on his bed as he hears another moan. He’s able to figure out who it came from, it’s from none other than Bitty himself, the pitch at where the moan is at sounds like it would come from the blond’s mouth.

There is panting and the sound of bedsprings slightly squeaking as a result of the bed moving back and forth. 

Shitty thinks that he just witnessed to a butt dial of Eric just masturbating until he hears another voice.

“You like that? Do you like that a lot, Bits?” The voice is deeper, accent very different and heavy with about the same amount of lust as Eric’s voice. By the power of deduction, it’s obviously Jack.

“Yes! Yes!” And then Shitty hears it, “Yes Daddy! Come on, put it in!” 

Shitty’s mouth drops open when he hears Eric’s response, how desperate his voice is and how needy he must look with Jack. He knew that Jack can be a little competitive and does enjoy being on top, but he never thought he’d want to be a such a dominant.

“You look so amazing today. I saw how the others looked at you, but you only had your eyes on me. Those beautiful eyes, fuck, so beautiful.” Jack says, his voice slightly muffled by what Shitty can assume is Eric’s back.

“And all for you.” Eric groans. 

“Yes, all for me. I love you so much, Bits.” Jack responds before leaving wet kisses by the sound that he’s making along skin

Shitty has put the foot down and put it on speaker phone. He crosses his legs and stars thoughtfully at the phone as he continues to listen to this event.

There are a few moments of silence before Eric’s loud moan calls through the silence, “Yes! That feels so good!”

“You always take cock so well. I remember the first time, you were so excited that I was coming to visit on the fourth of July.” Jack recalls, his voice a bit strained as he bed continues to groan and squeak.

“You mean the first time we had sex and the first time I rode you. In my honest opinion, you are the nicest ride i’ve ever been on.” Eric giggles.

“Good because it’s the only ride you’ll ever be on from now on.” 

“Like a mechanical bull?

“Is that a joke?”

Before Eric could respond there is a loud slap that rings through the ear that makes Shitty worry for a quick second, but he soon knows it's consensual by the way that Eric reacts; a loud whine that drenched in lust.

“I’m sorry, daddy!” Eric quips.

“Good boy.” 

The mixes of huffs, puffs, moans and groans continues and Shitty still looks at his phone in awe that no one has noticed that Eric’s phone has gone off and someone is listening on the other line.

Suddenly Eric groans, “Don’t mark me, everyone will see. I’ll just have to do the same to you!”

Jack chuckles and continues what he’s doing to Eric by the sound of sucking skin and the way the bed still keeps making its noises. 

“Oh my, you are such a tease.”

“Do you remember who you are talking to?”

 

“Oh I know, daddy.” 

There is another slap on Eric’s skin followed by another sultry moan and a small chuckle by Jack. 

Shitty still cannot believe what he is hearing. He can barely blink let alone tear his eyes away from the phone. There are so many questions and it is crazy to see how much these two are able to get it on! He never really thought of those two as kinky folks. The way that the word ‘daddy’ rolls off of Eric’s tongue makes him feel tight in the worst of ways.

“Come on, I know you can do that. I know you’ve been training. You must have gained some sort of strength during your time away. Don’t you want to impress your little boy, daddy? I know that you can do it if you really wanted to. I don’t want you to worry I’m not made of glass. Like I can take checks pretty better now so I think that I can- Oh my!” 

“Shut up, babe.” Jack responds.

“O-okay.” Eric responds still recovering from what his partner just did.

Shitty can only imagine whatever sexual magic trick that Jack just performed on Eric.

Whatever he did must work because it isn’t long before Eric’s soft moans turn into loud ones, Jack’s groans have a bit more edge to them and the bed isn’t helping the situation.

“Babe, don’t scratch my back.” Jack says in the middle of their heated exchange.

“You marked my neck it’s only fair.” And then is followed by another loud moan.

Jack does his trick again and Eric practically screams.

It isn’t long before they move around a bit to what Shitty can tell that Eric is on top and riding Jack.

“You take it so well like this. I love having a good grip on your hips as you do this.”

“Is it because I pretty much bounce of your cock?” 

Shitty can hear Jack’s smile as he says, “Maybe.”

They continue another exchange of noises except Eric’s airy gasps are now being added to the mix. Shitty wonders how much longer this will last.

His question is answered when he hears Eric gasp, “Jack! Daddy! I’m going to come!” and then in a blink of an eye Eric releases all over himself and the other male.

“Good boy, now get ready for me.” Jack responds, his voice growing bit lower as he continues to fuck Eric.

A few more thrusts later and Jack lets out a loud “Oh shit!” following a loud groan as he reaches his climax as well. He continues to fuck Eric regardless by the sound of the bed. 

“I love you daddy!” Eric moans sounding almost out of breath.

There is a bit of shuffling and a body hitting the bed with a dull ‘thud’. There is another sound of Jack’s hand hitting Eric’s skin and the star player mumbling something that the phone doesn't pick up, but it makes his blond companion giggle. 

There are a few minutes of heavy breathing, and the squeaking of the bed has ceased. Now the both of them must be coming down from the high of their climaxes. 

“Ready for round two, daddy?” Eric’s voice rings through.

There is some shuffling around and Jack lets out a groan, “Babe, give me a few moments.”

“Oh come, I’ll even let you tie me up with your tie. I know you like how I can ride you without the use of my arms. Come on, daddy.” Eric draws out the last part.

That’s when Shitty suddenly hangs up the call and throws the phone to the other side of his bed. He can handle dirty talk, but the idea of him hearing Eric and Jack’s weird BDSM play is just a little too much. 

He attempts to shake off what has has just heard the says to himself, “Well, I guess Jack is treating him right.”

After a few moments of silence he grabs his phone again and starts texting everyone on the team of what he just witnessed. He doesn’t care if he was an accidental voyeur, he just witnessed the juiciest bit of gossip.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & Kudos always welcomed!
> 
> If you wanna join the mayhem, my tumblr is fanfiction-fanfriction.tumblr


End file.
